Flowing
by Altertude
Summary: Continuation after where Cross Game left. Will try to update once a month! Pairings are typical so bear with me. Reviews ideas and such are welcome!


**Hi guys! Altertude here! THis will be my second venture into facfics so I'd appreciate comments and such! Cross Game barely has any stories so I'll try to add to that with a long story. I'd try to write once a month! Anyway, it's set after the events of Cross Game. Do follow favourite and review! I do not claim to own any paraphernalia related to Cross Game. I'm quite sure most of those reading this should know. On to the story…**

 _Chants of 'One more out!' filled the stadium. Spectators of all ages, mostly students, filled the 60 over thousand seater stadium. Half of the spectators at present were screaming their lungs out and the other half were nervous with trepidation. 'Seishuu! Seishuu!' could be heard from the half in which Tsukishima Aoba was seated, she herself was jumping up and down in her seat like some possessed rabbit and screaming like a banshee. The waves of energy reverberated off her continuously in floods. Her school baseball uniform was already soaked with perspiration but she seemed far from tired although she had been hyper for almost the entirety of the match. Beside her sat Azuma Junpei and newly wedded Azuma Ichiyou with Tsukishima Momiji, Junpei was on his feet cheering while Ichiyou sat with a smiling Momiji and enjoyed the electric atmosphere that brought people together._

 _As Kitamura Kou stepped up to the mound, Aoba suddenly quietened down and sat solemnly. Thoughts of Tsukishima Wakaba flowed freely through her mind._

" _If you think Kou is just like any other boy, you'd be surprised! If he puts his mind to it, it's not a pipe dream for him to become the best pitcher in Japan!"_

 _Even at her last moment, she had kept Kou close to her, his cap, her dream, everything. And right now, Kou was there at the very stage of the Koushien, there, about to prove that he was indeed about to be the best pitcher at the high school level._

 _It all came down to this. The last pitch. One more out. Stepping forward, he looked pointedly toward Aoba and smiled his wonderful, genuine, ever so bright smile to which she huffed and turned away reflexively. Her heart pounded as wildly as when she first grasped his hand at the station, the moment when he did not withdraw even though she declared he could do so if he wished. Turning back, she quickly checked the scoreboard. A fault, strike or out and they would win it. Taking his first step, she heard her heart pounding in her ears, he swung and the ball flew. As if in slow motion, she could see the batter swinging the bat. Right at the point when the ball was about to reach the bat-_

The ball flew past the batter who swung at thin air and into the safety of the catcher, Akaishi's glove. 'Just like a year ago.' Aoba smiled. The same pitcher, catcher, but a different batter. "Strike 3! Out!" and the game was over. His team had made it to the Japan series, the most prestigious competition, the competition to crown the best baseball team in that season and the chance to participate in the Asia Series. Her eyes flew to the board that displayed the astonishing number of 165 km/h before turning back to the man on the mound who was smiling at her, a huge lump in her throat. His features remained boyish and youthful as ever as his most genuine smile crossed his face, the smile that used to only be Wakaba's. In that moment, it seemed as if they were the only people in this stadium. Nobody else mattered. He mouthed "I love Tsukishima Aoba more than anyone else in the world!" Her cheeks flared as she turned away before relaxing into a smile as she looked up. Her feelings were complex as ever, ranging from happiness to guilt all of those feelings festering at the same time.

'Just like 2 years ago.' Her thoughts flew back to her daydream, the day that Seishuu made its name in High School baseball by winning its first ever National title. 'I'm sorry Waka-chan, I took him away from you...' As she looked down back at the pitch, she swore she saw Wakaba on the other side of the stadium, smiling, as if saying "I told you so!"

It was about 45 minutes after the match had ended.

She had just begun walking back with Kou to where their car lay parked when they were overwhelmed by a horde of crazy fangirls. Shouts of "Kou! Kou!" echoed as they all jostled to get closer to him. It was bad enough that she had caught him at an awkward time with the reporters who then decided that it was good for the rumour mill that his girlfriend get introduced to the press. After a painful half an hour where she repeatedly snapped at them ill-naturedly as they pried into their personal life that they were able to get away from them. SHe cursed her luck, now they would be advertised as some sort of baseball couple. As usual, Kou was being dragged by Aoba. Right now, Aoba was more than annoyed, her fuse was desperately short. That was prominently displayed on her pretty face that said 'I want to kill somebody!'

"Where is security when you need them!" She muttered angrily as she cycled through the inappropriate moments that security showed up, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. They were never there where it mattered, instances like now were a prime example.

Growling "Keep your hand to yourself!", she slapped away Kou's hand that was about to take one of the markers to sign a baseball. Taking a hold of Kou's hands, she saved him from the hungry pack of wolves as she stomped through the crowd angrily while Kou looked apologetically at his fans.

'Even at times like this he can be so nice!' She thought angrily as she tightened her grasp on his hand. Kou blushed as he felt the contact.

They got into the car, Kou flinching as he felt the door slam. Aoba was annoyed. This was a post match routine that repeated again and again. After one of her rants at his security detail, he conveniently forgot to tell her that it was at the insistence of the owners of the club that the detail not be there in order to boost his fanbase. He could not imagine the consequences if he did, he shuddered to think of it. It would likely turn out to become a major row with the board as Aoba seldom kept her grievances to herself, not since she had the influence as the Ace Pitcher for Japan's All-Women team.

Feeling a piercing gaze to his right, he turned to see a glare from Aoba. He shrunk back as his sweat dropped.

"Aoba…?" He timidly asked.

"Drive you idiot! What's the use of this expensive car if you aren't gonna use it! If you aren't gonna drive I am!" She spat out angrily. He laughed nervously, feeling that he had forgotten something.

"Ehehehe… Where to, Ao-chan?" He implored with a feeling of dread.

Her face darkened like a thunderstorm cloud. It was very very fortunate that he had managed to take a week off from practice and yet he had forgotten what they had planned?!

"What! How could you forget! We're heading home! Home to visit your parent and mine! How could you! I told you just yesterday!..." The yelling continued as Kou desperately tried to stop her rant by apologising profusely… It was just one of those days where she would ignore him as much as possible.

10 Minutes later, the sound of the radio occupied the vehicle. Not a sound came from either of the occupants. Aoba stared angrily out of the car while Kou focused on driving while trying to think of something to thaw the frosty mood without much success. Flashing occasional looks at her, she seemed adamant in maintaining the status quo. Her signature frown was pasted on her face. 'Hey hey, don't keep frowning like that, it'll make you look old!' Kou thought, not daring to verbalize his thoughts, especially in this frosty environment. Only occasional insults like "Baka" came from her when he drifted too long and got honked at. Sighing, he gave up.

Parking at the Tsukishima house that housed so many memories, he smiled when he saw Momiji run out with Aoba's father right behind. Seeing Junpei's truck beside his car, it seemed that they had managed to beat them here. Momiji waved wildly and seemed to bounce on her feet while Seiji-san smiled at them. Aoba quickly hopped out and hugged her little sister after a very loud shout of "Ao-chan! Nee-chan is inside already!" Momiji seemed to be in heaven as she embraced her sister. Momiji then ran to Kou, chirping about school and Seishuu Junior High's baseball team. Kou smiled as he spoke to the little sister he never had.

"Oh oh Kou! Well done in the match!" "Arigatou Momiji!" She smiled that smile that seemed like Wakaba's.

"Hmph. He didn't do too well, still let 4 runs in!" Aoba huffed. Kou bit back a retort, fanning the flames would do no good right now. Ruffling her hair, Kou waved to his girlfriend's father who waved back jovially. Walking to her side, he asked them, "How are you?"

"Just fine! He grinned that toothless grin and slipped his hand around Aoba's waist. One moment he was grinning at her angry face, the next he was seeing stars.

"Ow that hurt!" He had just been elbowed to the face. Lying on the concrete, he grasped his head.

"You asked for it!" Huffing, she crossed her arms and stomped into the house quickly disappearing behind a watching Ichiyou and Junpei.

Ichiyou smiled while Junpei seemed to sympathise with him. Seiji-san laughed a loud booming laugh while Momiji pulled at his hand, willing him to get up.

"Seems like it'll be another day back in Junior High, hehe." He laughed sheepishly much to the rest of their sympathy.

"That bad eh?" Junpei quipped.

"Hmm I doubt so. You should have seen them back in Junior High. Remember the water hose incident?" Ichiyou joined in.

"N-no! Don't tell him pleaaase!" Kou begged Ichiyou who simply laughed.

"Then I'll let Momiji do the honours!"

"Hai hai!" Momiji gladly chipped in to torture Kou. "That day Kou was just walking by when Aoba was watering the plants so she purposely turned up the velocity and sprayed water at Kou through the plants!"

Sighing, he facepalmed shaking his head.

Kou spent the day trying to make up to Aoba, firstly he started by carrying all of their luggage to her room in the house which they were going to stay at. Proceeding to pack her clothes away, she simply pretended that nothing was going on by chattering away down at the cafe. After that was done, he proceeded downstairs. Seeing Ichiyou behind the counter made him feel at home somehow. Aoba Momiji and Junpei sat on the stools chatting. Deciding to sit next to Aoba, he listened to the conversation, knowing that Aoba would shut him out.

"Hey the Ace is here! How is professional baseball?" Junpei asked.

"Mah, its more stressful and more competitive I guess, but I don't really feel much of a difference." He shrugged.

"Baka, stating the obvious!" Aoba snorted.

"Well please do let me know if you have anything to add because I don't!" He countered, and Aoba was silenced. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she had nothing to say. With a "Hmph!" she proceeded back up to her room.

"Ahaha what's wrong this time?" Junpei asked.

"Uhhh, the usual fan issue, then I forgot that we were supposed to be here today…" He bowed his head sheepishly as Ichiyou sighed.

"It is you fault you know, Kou." Ichiyou prodded. Nodding, he put his head in his hands glumly. An upset Aoba was nowhere near pleasant to be around.

"By the way, how's the cafe being run now?" He looked around. All seemed the same, the tables, chairs, the menus seemed a bit older but again that was expected. The place seemed very much the same.

"Ao-chan is helps out when she's free. But that isn't often since she's out watching your weekend games and she still has club practice and team practice, although her team practice usually overrides the school club." Kou nodded, his mouth in an O.

"Uhm," He moved closer and looked around surreptitiously, "Has her Napolitan improved?" He grinned.

A cold wet feeling engulfed his face, Kou sputtered and saw an empty glass in front of his face. This was followed by a second glass. Ichiyou glared at him and Aoba stood beside him. If looks could kill he would have died.

"She is trying to improve for you so don't be so nasty about it!" Ichiyou pointed out as Aoba returned to her room.

"You'd better do something to lighten the situation Kou" Junpei suggested.

"Its ok Kou! Momiji will be supporting Onii-san!" She smiled and the occupants of the room laughed.

"I know. I'll cook dinner!" He then proceeded to run up to change, then zipped downstairs. As he was walking out, Seiji-san called out "Kou! Invite your parents for dinner ok!" "Hai!"

At the supermarket, he thought back to the New Year's eve 4 years back…

 _Aoba looked cautiously at the bowl of porridge. Carefully, she inspected it like some sort of trap. Kou looked indifferently at the situation, inside though, he was twitching. 'Why do you have to question everything I do! Can't you trust me?!'_

 _After what seemed like an eternity to him, she scooped a bit and blew it gently before putting it into her mouth. Her eyes seem to glaze over, like remembering something from the past. He gazed peripherally at her carefully, waiting for any sign of a reaction._

" _The taste is the same… as Waka-chan…"_

" _Huh?" "Nothing!" She scooped another mouthful and stuffed it into her mouth. Kou had heard her, smiling to himself , he wondered if Wakaba had a part to play…_

Deciding that it was the best way to make up to her, he began putting ingredients into the basket, doing so rapidly. It wouldn't do to be mobbed at his home town.

Kou was presently in the kitchen. Deciding that porridge alone would not do, he had finally decided on a simple fried chicken cutlet. He hummed gently as he marinated the chicken. Despite there being a stigma toward guys wanting to cook, Kou never had an issue with that. He simply shrugged off the comments and continued with whatever he wanted to do.

An air of familiarity came across the kitchen, as if the kitchen could feel a master at work. Sometime later, Momiji came in. Bringing a stool and Nomo, she sat down and watched Kou while she stroked Nomo gently.

"Oh hi Nomo!" Kou greeted the family pet. "Nyaa!"

"How's school Momiji?" Still swimming?"

"Mmhmm! Just the other day I broke the swimming centre's record for 100m freestyle! " "Ehh that's amazing!" "Not as amazing as Kou though! My friends in the baseball club all look up to you!" "Hehe, well, you're at least as equally amazing as I am! Well I'm glad if I can inspire more to train harder!" He inadvertently thought back to Aoba. After all she was the one to inspire him to take up baseball.

"Momiji, could you help me ask the coach there if I could turn up tomorrow? I believe there should be training." "Mmhmm! Okay!"

"By the way, Kou, Aoba likes her chicken cutlets marinated with a bit more soya sauce!" Momiji beamed at him.

"Ehh arigatou Momiji!" "Hai hai Onii-chan!"

"Dinner is ready!" Kou shouted from the living room. Sounds of footsteps thumping down the stairs could be heard while loud guffaws emanated from the couch.

"Hi mum, dad, it's been a while." He smiled at his parents who came from the sitting room. His dad was holding a mug of beer and his face was a little redder than usual, a sign that he had been drinking. That much was obvious from seiji-san's face as well.

"There's my ace pitcher! Well done my boy!" He patted his son on his back and proceeded to sit. In about a moment or two, everyone was seated with a small pot of porridge in front of each and everyone of them.

Aoba stared at the meal, then looked at Kou. "What's with the simple meal? Shouldn't a welcome home dinner be more extravagant?"Junpei asked.

"I think it's fine this way!" Aoba abruptly raised her voice. She looked indignantly at the rest of the table. Kou smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

After a greeting of 'Itadakimasu!' dinner commenced.

It was already evening. Deciding that it would be good to catch a bit more sleep, Kou trudged upstairs to Aoba's room. Standing at the door, he looked wistfully at the sign.

'Aoba and Wakaba'

Pushing the door open, he quickly changed into his sleeping attire and crawled into what used to be Wakaba's bed. At that moment, a shuffling of the door could be heard and Aoba came in. Pointedly ignoring her boyfriend's presence she opened the drawers to find some clothing.

"Don't look over here!" She warned as she began to change, the movement of clothing caused his heart to pump. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced this before, but every time this occurred, he felt nervous and anxious.

After what seemed like an eternity, she stood in front of him, hands on her hips as he lay sideways facing the ladder.

Looking up, Aoba's frown entered his field of vision. He sat up, waiting for her to continue.

"This is Waka-Chan's bed you shouldn't..." she trailed off.

"Then where would I sleep? He asked.

She blushed and pointed to her bed. Dumbstruck, he simply nodded before a pillow was sent into his face. Extricating himself from Wakaba's bed, he climbed up onto the bed, his heart promptly began to beat like a machine gun as soon as he felt a warmth emanating from behind him. Willing himself to calm down, he stopped short when Aoba's arms encircled him. He smiled gently as he relaxed into her arms.

"Kou."

"Thanks for dinner." Her voice was barely audible. He smiled glad that he was able to make her day.

"No problem. Did it taste the same as Waka-chan's?"

She muttered a yes into his back. "You remember..."

"Mmhmm of course I do. Its Ao-chan after all."

Silence persisted for a while.

"Kou."

"Hmm?"

"Do you still think of Waka-chan?" Silence persisted for a while while Kou thought.

"Sometimes, less when I'm with you." Aoba smiled to herself and moved closer to Kou.

"I see."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they lay there, slowly drifting off to sleep. Aoba thinking of Kou, and Kou thinking of how Wakaba would have been proud of Aoba and himself. A few moments later, Aoba's even breathing could be felt gently on his neck. Smiling sleepily, he muttered "Goodnight Ao-chan, I love you."

At the corner or Wakaba's neat but dusty desk stood Kou's last birthday present, a pencil case...

A loud ringing echoed in their ears breaking the comfortable silenced coloured only by the chirping of cicadas. Aoba whined and covered her head under a pillow while Kou simple groaned. After a while, the ringing stopped just before a second onslaught that threatened their sleep started.

"Kou! Shut it up!" Aoba shook him, unwilling to be the one to sacrifice her sleep.

Groaning again, he opened his half lidded eyes and stumbled down, landing unfortunately, on his face. Ruffling of the sheets could be heard before a loud laughter echoed in the room, the bed creaked from the convulsions of its now sole occupant. Aoba wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve, still laughing.

"It hurts!" He got up and rubbed his forehead. Then sitting up, he observed her for a moment before saying "You haven't gotten any more womanly."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" "Exactly what it said." Kou chuckled. Aoba flung a baseball at him, narrowly missing.

"Oi! Don't try to kill me!" He scrambled under her desk for safety.

"You're not the only pitcher here!" She smiled evilly. Right then, Momiji burst into the room shouting "Breakfast! Ao-chan is going to be late for school!"

Kou heaved a sigh of relief while Aoba gave him the evil eye. "Hai! Kou get out I need to change."

Nodding he quickly scampered out of the room with Momiji. "School still strict on late coming?" He asked Momiji. "Hai. Detention isn't fun so I think I'd rather leave early than be late. I'll be going now ok! See you!" Momiji waved and ran down the stairs. He smiled and headed down for breakfast.

Breakfast was a simple affair. After seeing Aoba's bag lying in a mess near the entrance, he decided that she could use some help packing. Opening the bag, he saw papers lying everywhere, some were crumpled and even some texts were dog eared.

'Somethings don't change do they.' He smiled before picking up her time table and organising her bag in a way that she could still find what she needed. Kou understood better than anyone else that organising a disorganised person's things may cause even more trouble than before after all they considered a 'mess' an 'organised mess'.

Aoba came down a while later and plonked herself onto the chair. While she was eating, he lifted her bag and put in on the chair next to her. Eying him suspiciously, she opened and ruffled through the content and nodded, apparently impressed.

"How do you know how I organise my things?" She asked, surprised that anyone would be able to understand her.

"As Ichiyou always said, we are more alike than we think." He said while standing straight, and pointing his finger up philosophically. Aoba snorted.

"To think I'd be grouped with you, what a disgrace."

"Says the one who can't pitch 160 km/h~~" Kou taunted her. Aoba choked on her tea and glared at him. Smiling gleefully, he wished her a good day at school and informed her he'd head over for practice before escaping to the batting cages.

~~

The balls kept flying and the home runs kept coming. Kou smiled as he reminisced the times in this cage. It truly felt like home here. No matter what his team mates said about the balls being too slow, Kou would never get enough of this. This was where baseball began for him and would always be a treasure locked deep inside his heart.

The free tokens that Seiji gave him really brought back memories, a routine bat every time he delivered balls over. Being the home run king, competing with Aoba, even the glee he got from frustrating her. Thinking back to the day Wakaba sat outside and told him how Aoba gloated over his poor pitching form, he never thought that he would ever be inspired to play baseball, not even in school much less professional baseball. Yet here he was. Time flew by as Kou hit ball after ball, unaware of the time that passed.

"Kou! Lunch is ready!" Ichiyou's voice came from the counter.

'Huh it's time for lunch already?' "Hai! Coming!" It had been 3 hours since then. Kou sighed as he left the cage.

Kou yawned as he headed to school.

'Brings back memories. That park! There was where I played catch with Waka-chan, and Momiji too! We met Seishuu's Chairman too!'

Kids were running around the playground, making merry. Looking over the far end, one could see the area where Kou and Akaishi ever practiced in secret.

'The Takigawa Soba restaurant. Maybe I should say hi later when I'm coming back.'

For Kou, this was a trip down memory lane. Somehow, although he still stayed in Tokyo, a six month separation made this trip a lot more memorable for him. The daily routine back then seemed like a far off memory despite it only being a year.

Reaching Seishuu, he walked in on a pumped up Coach Maeno and Junpei. Maeno was shouting instructions for all sorts of drills while Junpei was hitting the balls and reprimanding the students for being slow. Off to the side, Aoba was coaching his successor.

'She seems a lot more patient with him than to me…' Mentally noting that tidbit, he decided he would ask her later. First, he had to greet the coach.

"Coach Maeno! Long time no see!" Kou waved happily and walked toward his coach, before a ball hit him.

Aoba ran over while he was still massaging his back. "Gomenasai SENPAI!" "You rascal!" Kou growled at his smiling girlfriend.

"Ah! Kitamura! Good to see you!" Maeno waved while Junpei continued to work the team.

"How's the team coach? Any chance of the Koushien this time?"

"I'll keep this quiet but I doubt so. They will have to show me a dream for that to happen." He whispered. Kou nodded.

"A dream it shall be then."

Training was soon disrupted when Kou walked nearer. At this point, the team swarmed to their Senpai cum celebrity.

"Senpai how is professional baseball?" "Is it tough?" "Can I get your autograph for my sister?"...

Kou looked sheepishly at Aoba and smiled, knowing that she was annoyed, yet couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright guys I'll be around for a while today so let's get to practice first I'll answer questions later.

Practice had just concluded. Kou stood on the mound and pitched, showing his kouhai new techniques and sharing with the catcher what Akaishi had told him. Aoba watched him from the side, occasionally adding a few tips and Junpei was coaching the hitters. Afterward, a 'fan' session commenced where he caught up with his team mates and got to know the new year 1s.

"Kitamura senpai! Did you see the latest report in the newspaper?" A third year asked. Shaking his head, the third year fished out an article and passed it to Kou.

'Celebrity baseball couple spotted! Tsukishima Aoba of the All-Women's Japan team and Kitamura Kou, ace pitcher of Hanshin Tigers spotted holding hands!' Kou groaned. Aoba looked over his shoulders to see what it was all about. Snickering could be heard from the members and even coach Maeno smiled.

"What is this nonsense! I hate reporters! No privacy at all! This article deserved to be burned!..." Aoba went onto an angry rant, with Kou unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

Kou and Aoba walked home together, enjoying each other's presence in the golden silence.

"Hey how come they don't treat you like a celebrity?" Kou asked Aoba.

"I don't really know, I guess its because they are used to seeing me this way?" Kou chuckled.

"Yeah you still shut them down although you do that more often with me. Why is that?" He finally remembered.

She shrugged. "I guess its just because you're an idiot!" She stuck out her tongue at him and Kou lightly smacked her before they both laughed together.

"Reminds me of the time when you first pitched to Yuuhei and strained your arm."

"I remember your sleeping face!" "And I also remember that some tomboy hit my face with her bag!" Her bag swung at him again but Kou was prepared. Grabbing the bag, they started wrestling each other for it in public.

Their stop came soon enough. As they walked down, Kou gently grasped Aoba's hand. Aoba tightened her grip on his hand as they walked together back home.

"Hey I want to pop in to say hi to the Takigawas." Kou looked at her to see how she reacted. Aoba nodded and said "Akane should be back by now. It's also term break for her college.

Akane had enrolled in a university specialising in arts education to pursue her career in art.

Walking in, they were greeted with a typical greeting before the owners realised that Kou was there. A friendly greeting was passed before Akane was informed of his presence.

"Kou! I saw you at the game yesterday! Great job! Aoba! How are you doing?" Akane beamed as they took their conversation out of the restaurant.

"Arigatou Akane." "Onee-san! Things are pretty much the same, life is stressful." Aoba had gotten used to Akane and their relationship had bloomed much like a sisterly relationship to the point where Aoba openly regarded her as 'Onee-san'.

"Ganbatte! After this year you'll be free to go pursue your passion in baseball! Maybe in the Women's college league first!" Akane chirped.

"How is school Akane? I heard being in a specialised school is more stressful." Kou inquired.

"Mmhmm it is! But art is really my passion so it really isn't much of 'studying' to me! Just like how you and Aoba train for baseball but don't really feel that much stress."

Kou nodded thoughtfully. "Ah Akane, we're meeting as Seishuu High baseball this Friday. Would you like to drop by?" Kou asked.

"Mmhmm sure! Osamu already informed me!" Her face literally lit up when she mentioned Akaishi. Conversation continued for a while until Aoba received a call from Ichiyou asking for her whereabouts.

Soon they bid farewell and the two went on their way.

"So, Akaishi and Akane are really together huh?" Aoba asked.

"That's probably the same reaction others had to our relationship." Kou chuckled and Aoba hit him "Ow what? It's probably true because of the confusing rumours!"

"Baka Kou." She pouted cutely. "Anyway I'm glad it's Akaishi senpai. He's really nice."

"Mmhmm, I'm glad to be together with you."

"Where did that come from?" Aoba looked at him, surprised but her cheeks were flushed.

"I just felt like. Just like this." Kou leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Baka." Aoba turned away to hide her blush.


End file.
